In The Gardens
by Melon
Summary: Just a normal day in the gardens for the Malfoy family. LM/DM/SM


**Pairings: **LM/DM/SM, in that order ;P (you'll see)

**Warnings:** Incest, m/m

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews, these stories would not have been written had I not received any. Now, I've had more than one suggestion to add the Great Lucius Malfoy into the mix so I've decided to do just that. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day at the eldest Malfoy's Manor. Draco and his father were sitting and having wine out at the gazebo in the middle of a vast garden while Scorpius played with the peacocks in it. Draco could hear his laughter but the young boy was nowhere in his line of sight.

"Draco, the boy is quite fine quit your fidgeting," Lucius placed his hand on Draco's knee to stop its bouncing.

"I know it's just-"

"Hush," Lucius drew his finger up Draco's thigh and pulled away just at the right moment to make his son shudder.

Lucius set his wine to the side and stood removing the silk tie that had hung around his neck, staring at his son. His beautiful son stared back at him and took another sip of his wine watching as his father drew near. Placing his hands on either side of Draco's thighs Lucius leaned down for a kiss. Draco's mouth tasted like the bitter fruit of the wine as Lucius drank him in, trailing his hand down Draco's chest to his waist line.

"Daddy?"

They had not heard the laughter draw closer and the thought didn't register until it stopped. Draco leaned out of the kiss to stare at his son. The boy was older now, he couldn't explain his way out of it this time. Draco loathed Lucius for smirking.

"My little Scorpion, are you having fun?"

Scorpius nodded shyly at his Grandfather and turned to his Daddy, "Were you-?"

"Scorpius-" Draco began.

"My dear grandson," Lucius interrupted him, "Your father has explained this to you yes?"

Scorpius nodded again just as shyly.

"Scorpius do you love your Daddy?"

Now Scorpius nodded quickly smiling over at his father and then back a Lucius. Draco hid his satisfaction by crossing his legs, but his father's next words made his throat go dry.

"Show me how you love your Daddy."

Scorpius looked back at his father slightly confused. He had been told so many times that their certain love was secret, did his Grandfather want him to show what he had to do in public or what went on behind closed doors. Scorpius stared from his Grandfather's smirk to his Daddy's tight smile.

"Go on sweet child, show me."

Scorpius licked his lips and crawled into his father's lap, straddling him. He looked over at his Grandfather with a questioning glance, Lucius nodded for him to continue. When Scorpius looked up at his father he was staring at Lucius, looking half as confused as Scorpius felt.

"Father-" Draco began.

"Your Scorpius is waiting for you," Lucius' gaze was intense, laced with arousal.

Draco looked down at his son grasping his cheek in one hand as he set his drink off to the side, he paused and then spoke, "Such a beautiful boy," Draco said speaking to Lucius letting his thumb glide against his son's soft lips, "So cherished," wide, anticipating brown eyes stared back at him eager for more praise and love, "What is it that you want, my love?" Draco asked now speaking to his son.

"Daddy I want to love you," the innocence of his words and voice made two cocks twitch.

Draco stared into his son's eyes as Scorpius put his hands on his shoulders leaning forward to place a hesitant kiss on his lips. Through half lidded eyes Draco watched as Lucius' hand moved near his crotch then away as they kissed. Draco's hand that had last been holding his drink wound itself around his son's waist pulling him close as his tongue pushed past the boy's lips. Scorpius mewled at the possessiveness of his father's grip.

"Yes," Lucius whispered, "Just like that."

* * *

A/N: If you like this I'll make sure to continue ;)

And I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been having writer's block like no other.

For those of you that read 'I Believe I Asked You Question Mr. Malfoy', I've begun writing the next installment. So, be on the lookout.


End file.
